Daemon
by Brujhah
Summary: Relato participe en el Reto: "Una Casa, Un Personaje" del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"


**Aclaración**: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de George R.R Martin, yo solo escribo sobre ellos.

**Relato participe del Reto**: Una Casa, Un personaje del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras" de

* * *

**Daemon**

* * *

_Había gritos en una de las habitaciones ¿o eran risas? Era difícil decirlo, las puertas y paredes eran demasiado gruesas para saberlo. Quizás había un festín y no lo sabía; solo era un niño, siempre los acostaban temprano y levantaban tarde. Miró por las ventanas rojas y verdes de su habitación; le decían que hace mucho ya, el sol había salido._

_Quizás era alguno de los espíritus de los constructores sepultados por **Maegor el Cruel,** si se levantaba a investigar podría ser que uno saliera de entre los adoquines que componían la estructura de la fortaleza para espantarle._

_Hace algunos días había mientras descendía a los pasadizos oscuros junto a Lord Caballero Dragón, juraría haber visto sombras blancas y escuchado los lamentos de los muertos y enterrados, aquellos que les llevaban al lugar en donde estaba el oscuro cráneo de **Balerion**. _

_Había insistido tanto en ir, pero cuando la oscuridad se cernió sobre ellos y pudo distinguir las cuencas vacías y los colmillos se habría echado a llorar histérico como el niño que era. Pero se contuvo, estaba frente a su tío el Caballero Dragón, no podía hacer un espectáculo frente a él, siquiera un bastardo de los Targaryen tendrían excusa para ello, menos un Fuegoscuro como su madre lo había bautizado._

"_Dioses, era tan pequeño"_

_En ocasiones creía que el nombre era una apología a su verdadero padre, pero que entre ambos -**su padre **y madre-habían mantenido el secreto de su amor; a Lady Allana aquello le pareció de lo más romántico, pero le dijo que se sacara esas ideas de la cabeza, para El Caballero Dragón, Lord Aemon Targaryen, solo la guardia era su gran amor y solo su hermana; la reina Naerys le era igual de importante._

_Pero le gustaba vivir con esa idea, por lo mismo se decidió a esperar, huir sería deshonrar a su **padre** e ir a ver qué ocurría impropio de un joven príncipe como él. En aquél momento se sentía igual que cuando sintiera las sombras blancas sobre ellos, solo que era la curiosidad y no el orgullo lo que le mantenían expectante con la garganta atravesada en un nudo apretado e intragable._

_Además era imposible que las gruesas puertas y paredes se lo dijeran, trató de calcular de que habitación se trataba, si era la consiguiente, si era el salón o, tal vez, más lejos. Quizás era un gigante que había salido de los pozos… o no, quizás eran los huesos de Balerion que habían despertado azotando su cola enfurecida contra las murallas, llenas de huecos y recovecos de la fortaleza roja, si así era no podían ser risas, debían ser gritos. Y él debía quedarse, debía mantenerse ahí, Allana podía llegar por él. Ella no lo olvidaría ¿cierto?_

_Un fuerte golpe y otro grito… si era un grito ¿O más risas? Era difícil diferenciar unos de otras en esos días en la Fortaleza Roja, en ocasiones Daemon se preguntaba si es que unas estaban, inexorablemente, unidas a las otras. Le resultaba confuso muy confuso._

_Otro grito, esta vez furioso. Y era de su madre, otro golpe que hizo retumbar las paredes._

"_Es Balerion… y está con ella"_

_Esperaba ver el reflejo del fuego sobre los cristales, colándose bajo la abertura de la puerta en su habitación, pero no, nada. Solo la tensión expectante de un niño a punto de mojar la cama._

_Y lady Allana aún no llegaba._

_Trató de prestar atención al canto de los pájaros, pero entonces algo golpeó con fuerza el suelo y los cristales rojos y verdes vibraron, estremeciéndose. Entonces la idea de que los pájaros no importaban se anidó en su cabeza, por los dioses ya sabía él como se escuchaban a esa hora de la mañana. Quería saber que ocurría en la otra habitación._

_Otro golpe que hizo temblar todo el lugar y un grito, si en ese momento no había duda alguna._

_Se incorporó asustado, observando con atención como es que el ruido tras la puerta se mantenía ahí, inconscientemente apretó los puños sin notar como las sabanas de lino de arrugaban bajo estas. Dio un respingo cuando Lady Allana Mares, una de las bastardas de la mano, entró presurosa a su habitación y sin saludarle lo sacó de la cama. El alivio consecuente casi le hizo sonreír, pero de nuevo, toda la Fortaleza volvió a retumbar._

_"Dioses, era solo un crío"_

_― Mi señor ― dijo la muchacha nerviosa, pero sonriente ― habéis despertado temprano ― era mentira, ya era tarde._

_Tenía por costumbre despertar mucho, pero mucho más temprano. No sabía que le había ocurrido esa mañana. _

_Otro golpe y la puerta se abrió, solo que de inmediato fue cerrada con violencia y fuerza, como si un vendaval la hubiera azotado de nuevo la habitación tembló._

_"Todo estará bien, está a mi lado"_

_Y ambos quedaron con su atención fija, expectantes a lo que pudiera cruzarla._

_― ¿Qué ocurre Alla? ― se atrevió a preguntar ― ¿Quién está ahí? ― Lady Allana pareció reaccionar, volvió a sonreírle y se encerró junto a él en el cuarto en donde guardaban sus ropas._

_― Es… es el rey mi señor ― contestó en voz baja, como si temiera que alguien más que él pudiera escucharla._

_― Oh ― asintió aliviado de que los huesos de Balerion siguieran en aquellos pasadizos oscuros, su madre podía sobrevivir al rey ¿cierto? ― ¿Está enfadado? ― preguntó, mientras que con habilidad la muchacha comenzó a desatarle los calzones y, una vez que lo tuvo desnudo le envolvió en una gruesa toalla de lino._

_Con él en brazos la cruzó toda la habitación y lo llevó al cuarto de baño._

_― Mi señor, creo que por hoy solo tendremos agua helada ― Daemon de inmediato arrugó el rostro. No le gustaba el frío._

_― No me gusta el agua helada._

_― Pero ¿Sois valiente cierto? ― asintió de inmediato sin dejar de recordar cómo es que había fingido valor frente al Caballero Dragón ― entonces el agua helada no debe ser nada para un dragón como vos ¿sabéis? Los dragones pueden evaporar el agua con solo respirar sobre ella― se le quedó mirando entre molesto y pensativo._

_No le gustaba que le llamara así, al menos no en voz alta. Siempre oraba a los dioses en silencio para que el Caballero Dragon se declarara como su padre, pero temía que si lo decía en voz alta, los estaría traicionando._

_Solo con ella lo compartía, que ella lo dijera era casi como apostatar contra los dioses, contra él. Pero así mismo Alla solo se lo decía cuando estaban a solas. En ocasiones compartían la cama y ella le hablaba que no era importante saber de su padre, que aun cuando fuera un Tormenta o un Lobo, o una Rosa; el Dragón atravesaba las tormentas, quemaba las rosas y devoraba a los Lobos. Aun si era un dragón femenino, sus rasgos eran tan Targaryen como los del príncipe Daeron y Alla, le decía que cuando fuera un hombre adulto sería mucho más guapo._

_"Todo estaba bien, cuando ella estaba a su lado"_

_A él no le interesaba ser guapo, quería muchas cosas; quería que Aemon fuera su padre y que el Rey no estuviera con su madre en aquellos gritos que solo le hacían temer lo que pudiera hacerle, quería que Alla se quedara con él todas las noches en que no podía dormir y que cuando el fuera un hombre, ambos se casaran._

_Por sobre todo quería ser un Targaryen. Y que Aemon el Caballero Dragón, pregonara que era su hijo._

_― Puedo hacerlo ― dijo al fin ― aun así no me gusta._

* * *

_Daemon Fuegoscuro, como lo había bautizado su madre, aún temblaba de frío cuando llegaron al salón del Trono de Hierro._

_Su madre le había ordenado a lady Allana que lo llevara ante el Rey, ya que se sentía muy enferma para presentarse ante su majestad. Era un ritual diario que debía hacerse en la Fortaleza Roja; ir con el rey, doblar la rodilla, dejar que este dijera algunas cosas e ir a tomar sus lecciones._

_Solo que en aquella ocasión cuando el Rey fijó la vista en él, hizo rápidamente un gesto con su mano para que lo alejaran. Orden no verbal, que Allana obedeció con rapidez sacándolo del salón. Aunque no la suficiente como para evitar escuchar sus palabras:_

_― Mi corte debe estar en verdadera decadencia si se ha permitido que se llene de bastardos, ¡empezando por el de esa zorra! ― Daemon se había quedado mirando fijamente al Rey a medida que se retiraban, siempre le había parecido fuerte y bravo._

_Volvió la vista al Caballero Dragon, de pie mirando hacia la corte, hacia él._

"_Ese es un Targaryen, ese es mi padre, debe serlo"_

_"Solo un crío"_

* * *

_― ¿Por qué está enojado el Rey? ― volvió a preguntar mientras subía arrastrado de la mano de Allana por el torreón de la cocina, en una de las habitaciones los esperaba Ser Daniel Ball y su hijo Quentyn._

_― Dice que no le gustan los bastardos ― contestó molesta Alla ― pero no tiene problema alguno en regarlos por todo el reino._

_A ella también debía de molestarle, Allana era una bastarda de alta cuna, pero bastarda al fin y al cabo. Su madre era una de las hermanas de Lady Stokeworth que había muerto durante el parto. Por lo que se había criado en la corte como ayudante de una de las damas de compañía de la reina. Daena, su madre, la tomó bajo su cuidado cuando él tenía cinco años, desde entonces habían estado juntos._

_Le gustaba Allana, se casaría con ella; era risueña, alegre y le cantaba muy bonito. Además siempre le dejaba dormir con ella, le contaba historias sobre Brandon el Constructor y la antigua Valyria mientras él se quedaba dormido._

_― Cuidado Mares ― escucharon ambos desde el rellano de las escaleras, enceguecido por la luz del sol Daemon debió de llevarse la mano por sobre los ojos para distinguir el rostro de Quentyn, sonrió cuando lo vio ―… te cortarán la lengua si te escuchan ― Alla se cruzó de brazos, finalmente soltándolo._

_― Si lo hacen ya sabré de quién fue el soplón y te maldeciré con mis últimas palabras ― Quentyn era del Dominio al igual que su padre, tenía trece años y era el mejor espadachín que Daemon conociera._

_"Dices eso porque no cuentas a Aemon el Caballero Dragón" contestaba Quentyn, "Ah, eso es por que él es un adulto, tú sigues siendo un niño" solía replicar Daemon._

_― El pequeño caballero Dragón ― lo saludó el muchacho inclinándose._

_― No le digas así ― increpó Alla. Quentyn volvió la mirada hacia ella divertida._

_― ¿Por qué?_

_― Si ¿Por qué Alla? Soy pequeño ― la muchacha le sonrió._

_No le molestaba cuando alguien más le decía Dragón, Quetyn no sabía de su deseo secreto._

_― Si Quentyn no deja de decir esas palabras, también podrían cortarle la lengua._

_― No, a él no. Quentyn es mi amigo y mi madre es la prima del Rey, algo hará ― entonces recordó cómo es que el Rey había estado enojado con ella esa mañana, quizás cuando se enojó con los bastardos, era por él._

_"¿Dioses que he hecho? solo soy un niño"_

_― Entonces sabré quién ha sido la soplona y también te maldeciré con mis últimas palabras ― Allana hizo un marcado desprecio al muchacho y cogiéndose las faldas procedió a retirarse. Quentyn se agachó al nivel de Daemon y le sonrió ― ¿Está el pequeño dragón listo para su lección? ― Daemon asintió y sujetándole con suavidad por el hombro lo llevó al interior de las habitaciones que junto a su padre utilizaban._

* * *

_― No puedes decirle que no a tu princesa, bastarda ― las palabras de Daenerys sonaron frías como el acero, pero ella estaba ahí toda voluntad y fuerza imponiéndose sobre la pobre Allana, quién inclinada y con la cabeza gacha se había negado a su petición._

_― Ya déjala ― retó él, se acercó caminando con cuidado mientras guardaba una de sus flechas en el carcaj nuevo que había recibido de su madre, ocasión de su décimo tercer día del nombre._

_Daenerys se volteó hacia él y llena de desprecio le habló:_

_― Tú tampoco puedes decirme que hacer, bastardo ― aquello que buscaba ser una provocación no tuvo el efecto deseado en Daemon._

_Hace mucho que Daemon había dejado de soñar con que el caballero Dragón lo reinvindicaba como su primogénito ¿Quién sería su padre? Quizás su madre le había bautizado así por Aemon, aunque, según Allana, por los pasillos de la fortaleza se hablaban de las extensas visitas que la reina hacía a la torre blanca._

_― Lady Allana ― la muchacha alzó la cabeza._

_― ¿Porque la llamas así? No es una dama, es una bastarda y mamá dice que los bastardos nacen del pecado, de la fornicación y los más bajos instintos del hombre ― Daenerys podía decir lo que quisiera, en él no obtendría más resultado que ese._

_Le extendió la mano a la muchacha y ella se puso de pie, a esas alturas sería imposible que ella lo cargara como solía hacerlo de niño, pero no le importaba._

_Ya quería hacerse caballero y convertiría a Allana Mares en su esposa, siendo ambos bastardos, nadie podría decir nada, siquiera Daenerys **su princesa**._

_― ¡Te estoy hablando, bastardo! ― gritó la princesa._

_― ¿Qué es esto? ― dijo la reina apareciendo de la nada, caminando con esa aura de tranquilidad que solía envolverla, a él le gustaba observarla, aun con el aire de tristeza que se enmarcaba en su mirada anhelante y taciturna. Daemon y Allana se inclinaron ante Naerys y el Caballero Dragón que la escoltaba junto a dos hermanos juramentados ― Daenerys ¿Por qué gritas así en medio del patio? ― la reina pasó de ellos y Daemon se atrevió a alzar la vista, el Caballero Dragón le guiño un ojo y le sonrió._

_"Era solo una niña"_

_― Ella no me obedeció ― escuchó sin saber que la princesa apuntaba a Allana, de todas maneras se levantó y giró en dirección a la reina dispuesto a defenderla, una mano pesada le sujetó del hombro obligándole a detenerse._

_"Todo estará bien, si me mantengo a su lado"_

_― Lady Mares ― dijo la reina con suavidad, Allana giró en dirección a ella con el rostro bajo ― acercaos ― y en silencio obedeció, él se revolvió pero el Caballero Dragón le retuvo._

_― Tranquilizaos ― ordenó en voz baja ― nada malo le ocurrirá._

_― ¿Cuál fue la solicitud de vuestra princesa que os llevó a desobedecerle? ― Allana se dejó caer sobre una rodilla sin siquiera mirarla._

_― Su majestad… la princesa quería cruzar el puente y me pidió que le ordenara a la guardia que lo bajaran_

_― ¡Es mentira! ― gritó Daenerys ― ¡la bastarda está mintiendo madre!_

_― Y tú sigues gritando en medio del patio ― contrarresto con gentileza la reina ― dime hija ¿Qué le solicitaste a Lady Allana para que ella osara a desobedeceros? ― Daemon vio como la orgullosa princesita reculaba, guardando silencio sin saber que decir. ― Podéis retiraros Lady Allana, yo me encargaré de mi hija ― Allana obedeció, aún con la cabeza gacha y en completo silencio, sus pisadas fueron rápidas y concisas, cuando pasó por su lado Aemon le dejó seguirla, a sus trece años Daemon era más alto que ella, aun así cuando la alcanzó la cogió de la mano, como ella solía hacerlo con él de niño cuando lo protegía de la furia del rey._

"_Y aun así, ni él Rey ni la princesa han podido con nosotros"_

_Cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones, las piernas de Allana fallaron y él debió de seguirla para no dejarla golpearse contra el suelo. Cuando la muchacha alzó sus ojos marrones, lucían espantados mientras que lágrimas nerviosas recorrían sus mejillas. _

_Siquiera entendió como es que terminó besándola, torpemente. Primero bajo los ojos con la intención de secarle las lágrimas, hasta que sus bocas húmedas se encontraron._

_"Todo estará bien si estamos juntos"_

_Claramente, ella sabía como hacerlo, sabía como volver loco a un niño que jamás había besado a nadie. Su respiración se detuvo cuando lo buscó bajo sus ropas sin soltar su boca, cuando comenzó a tocarlo con toda la impudicia del mundo, y por la cual Daemon estaba dispuesto a matarla si es que se detenía, el suelo había estado frío cuando su piel hizo contacto con la piedra y los muslos desnudos y tibios de Allana sobre él._

_Bastó solo un contacto con la humedad de su entrepierna para que el mocoso que era estallara. _

_Avergonzado cerró los ojos, debía esquivar la vista de la muchacha._

___― ¿Mi señor? __― no se atrevía a mirarla, el suelo le congelaba el culo y sobre el; los tibios muslos de Allana Mares, manchados ya con su torpeza._

_"Dioses, solo era un estúpido niño"_

_La muchacha se levantó y lo alzó como si volviera a ser el niño pequeño que antes bañara y vistiera, incapaz de mirarla a de frente Daemon solo la siguió. Sigilosa, la muchacha lo condujo hasta su habitación y ahí se encerró con él._

* * *

No supo por que recordó todo aquello, precisamente en aquél momento. Quizás porque el tumbar de las paredes era similar a lo que sentía cada vez que Corbray le asestaba un golpe en su armadura. O la voz de la reina Naerys en su cabeza parecía calmar el ímpetu con el cual atacaba, la forma en la cual daba sus pasos tan tranquilos, como los fantasmas de las mazmorras de la Fortaleza Roja.

¿Quizás la idea de que estaba traicionando a los suyos?¿O solo recordaba a la madre de sus gemelos?

Gwayne le embistió con fuerza y él resistió, no debía dejar que sus pensamientos lo desviaran de la batalla, menos los recuerdos que le resultaran reconfortantes.

"_Aegon… Aegon… Aegon, dejaste a ese marica al mando y llenó la corte de Dornienses, dejaste que se llevaran a Daenerys"_

Él había sido el secreto de su madre, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Si Aemon hubiese sido su padre.

Corbray alzó la cabeza y el yelmo blanco chocó contra el propio provocando un agudo sonido dentro de su cabeza. Era como las lanzas que chocaron en el torneo en que supo quién era su padre, la visión se le nubló y vio como los campos verdes y amarillos pasaron al rojo, cuando lo entendió supo que era sangre, su sangre. Bufó antes de sacarse el yelmo y lo lanzó lejos, la gruesa línea de sangre que caía por la mitad de su rostro, solo pareció enfurecerlo más.

"_¿Cómo os llamaréis hijo?"_ le había preguntado su verdadero _padre._

"_Fuegoscuro, es el nombre que me dio mi madre"_

Fuegoscuro, como la espada que blandía en aquél momento, con la cual nada ni nadie podría detenerlo. Cuando matara a Corbray, iría por Desembarco del Rey, a Daeron no le haría nada, solo lo dejaría podrirse en las celdas negras tal cual como quisieron hacer con él. Pero a Maron, el Dorniense lo colgaría y tomaría a Daenerys como su esposa.

Alzó su espada y cuando Corbray volvió por él, la dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cabeza del Caballero Blanco, Corbray parecía haber adivinado el movimiento por que le esquivo haciéndose a un lado, solo que no vio el golpe que con el filo más cercano al mango se acercaba a su rostro.

"―_Estás muy equivocado si crees que solo la punta y la hoja son letales, ven acércate ― le había ordenado el Caballero Dragón, él obedeció ― ¿Has oído alguna vez de Cregan Stark? ― él negó, sabía que los Stark´s eran señores en el norte, que cabalgaban sobre lobos Huargos y combatían gigantes y a los salvajes ― bien, ya sabes cómo manejar una espada como cualquier caballero, pero si quieres dominar el combate a la perfección deberás saber cómo usar todos los recursos de tu espada, en una verdadera batalla te toparas con guerreros similares o superiores a ti en fuerza, velocidad y astucia, tú ― y aquella vez lo señaló con Hermana Oscura ―__deberás dominarlos a todos ¿has oído __―_

_Práctico durante meses como hacer girar la espada para poder tomarla del filo - como según Aemon El Caballero Dragón, Stark le había sorprendido- y usarla como si tuviera una punta a cada lado, sus manos sangraron y siempre se hacía profundos cortes en las palmas, para cuando logró dominarla de esa manera ya era casi un adulto y Aemon había muerto defendiendo al rey, solo que jamás lo había intentado con una espada de Acero Valyrio, nunca con Fuegoscuro"_

La cruz de la espada siguió de largo como si en su camino no se hubiera encontrado con el acero del yelmo, la piel del hombre y los huesos de un cadáver, más que la cabeza de Ser Gwayne Corbray lo que salió volando fue la máscara y la cara que bajo esta de escondía.

Un gritó de júbilo llenó a sus pares en medio del combate, como si todos se hubiera detenido a verlo a él y al caballero blanco luchar.

_"Ahora iré por Daeron"_

Alzó Fuegoscuro y dio un gritó de batalla que se repitió a todo lo largo del campo, la sangre de la herida de su cabeza volvió a colarse en uno de sus ojos y la hierba se oscureció, ya no solo era roja sino que de un color más oscura como el vino.

_"Vino Dorniense"_

Giró con rapidez y vio a Aemon, su hijo sonreía y alzaba la espada imitándole

_Aquella mañana los gritos le habían despertado, había sido una noche fría y larga, muy larga. Tuvo serios problemas para poder dormir, el último consejo había durado demasiado antes de que los señores pudieran llegar a un acuerdo en el plan de batalla. No tenía por qué sorprenderlo, fue el sueño quién le había hecho caer al atraparle de forma tan inesperada._

_Aemon, fue el primero en acudir a él. _

― _¿Dónde está tu hermano? ― se escuchó preguntar mientras el sueño se disipaba de su cabeza. _

― _Recoge vuestro caballo, mi señor ― asintió conforme, el campamento completo se movía._

― _¿En cuánto tiempo más estarán aquí?_

― _Lord Ball dice que en una hora o menos._

― _¿Lord Aegor Ríos?_

― _Su escudero ha ido por él… _

_Se le quedó mirando con atención, sus rasgos, los rasgos del dragón, aun cuando su madre fuera la bastarda que de niña siempre le acompañara, la bastarda que lo protegiera de los dragones. Los gemelos tenían la sangre de los Targaryen... no de los Fuegoscuro, pero eran el rostro de Allana, aquél que se había apagado al nacer ellos. Extendió su mano y le revolvió el cabello._

― _¿Listo para la guerra joven dragón? ― el muchacho, tan precavido como él asintió ― te quedarás a mi lado toda la batalla, dile tu hermano lo mismo ― Aemon salió de la tienda después de asentir obediente. _

"_Era un niño como él cuando lo concebí"_

Daemon se limpió la sangre del rostro y volvió a alzar Fuegosocuro, en esa ocasión Aegon se les unió, había sido el segundo en nacer, pero siempre se ocupaba de Aemon, como Allana lo había hecho con él. Era el más serio, el más calmado, el más tímido.

Solo que de su joven hijo no salió un grito de guerra, sino con un aullido de dolor.

Daemon Fuegoscuro sabía que existían decisiones que marcaban la vida de cualquier persona, él por ser un bastardo de dragón no era diferente del resto. Lo supo cuando denunció la bastardía de su hermano, aunque en secreto envidió que fuera Daeron y no él hijo de El Caballero Dragón. Él debería haberlo sido, Daeron no tenía pasta de guerrero, él sí. Y entendió que todo cambiaría en cuanto se alzara en armas definitivamente. No era lo que habría deseado, pero era lo que debía hacer.

Había deseado ser hijo de Aemon y por ello bautizó así a su hijo, y Aegon no por el Indigno, sino por el conquistador, de su semilla saldría el nuevo rey que unificaría los siete reinos y sometería a Dorne. Todo eso deseaba.

"_Y a Daenerys, Daenerys…"_

A su cabeza volvió el recuerdo de aquella chiquilla maliciosa y orgullosa que tanto le fastidiara de niño, y la mujer en que se había convertido, la que le habían arrebatado, los besos que deberían ser para él y que eran del Dorniense. Y de pronto el tiempo se detuvo, en el momento exacto en que su victoria se encumbraba los segundos comenzaron a avanzar lento, muy lento.

_"Todo debería estar bien, estoy a su lado"_

El campo se había oscurecido y Aegon caía al suelo cuando otra saeta apareció naciendo de su pecho. Aemon se giró hacia su hermano y no alcanzó a sostenerlo, antes de caer limpiamente con una flecha atravesándole la cabeza.

Entonces fue él quien sintió el dolor punzante y quemante, parecía que quería comerle los músculos del hombro, devorando a cada avance parte de su carne hasta chocar con el hueso. Pero no fue eso lo que le hizo gritar.

"_Ahora están a mi lado"_

_Podía sostener su cabeza con solo una mano, él mismo no era más que un niño y ellos no serían bastardos, pero tendrían la fuerza de su madre para enfrentar a reyes iracundos y princesas caprichosas. _

"_Dioses, son tan pequeños"_

Nunca desde que Aegon IV se la entregara, él se había separado de Fuegoscuro, excepto esa vez. La espada que orgulloso había alzado una y otra vez, hecha de acero Valyrio pesaba demasiado para su hombro dañado, el trasto inútil estorbaba y debía ir con ellos; vio como Aegon alcanzó a levantarse a ver a su gemelo, cuando otra lluvia de saetas cosió el joven cuerpo de su hijo al suelo.

"_Dioses ¡Son tan pequeños!"_

Alla había muerto en el parto y él se convirtió en padre a los catorce años. También era pequeño, pero no como ellos.

Aemon le había ayudado con la armadura y Aegon había preparado su caballo. Cayó de rodillas sobre el cuerpo de Aegon y comenzó a sacar, furioso las flechas que impedían el movimiento. La hierba de había vuelto roja, el cielo volvió a oscurecerse y otra mordida sobre sus piernas, se giró y sin delicadeza cogió a Aemon de una pierna, en esa ocasión el hombro no le molestó, no cuando arrastró el cadáver de su hizo hacía sí.

La nube de flechas se cernió sobre él el tiempo necesario para alcanzar a abrazarlos una última vez.

_"Todo estará bien"_


End file.
